Rollplay Solum Episode 14
Recap Recommended Reading The recommended reading for this week can be found here. Trouble in the Voraci Army The party leaves Bestal and gets to Fort Eskka without problem. Upon arrival at Fort Eskka they notice that the Voraci soldiers seem unusually alert. The party decides to hide in the forest while Smee goes in under the alias of a Gem merchant. Smee learns that a few days ago a message arrived to the fort by raven and since then the guards have been especially alert, he also learns that the person in charge is Captain Ferrington. The party is camping out on the border of Fort Eskka while Smee is investigating and is approached by a Voraci soldier who asks what they're doing. Victarian makes up a story about searching for a dog named Man-Breed and fools the guard. The next day Smee goes and talks with a fellow thief for some reason and then leaves Fort Eskka. They circumnavigate the Fort, deciding its not worth it to deal with such a large Voraci presence and continue on. They arrive in Curta and stay in the Rusty Anus Inn. They also learn of Captain Wax-Beard, the Voraci Captain who leads Curta. Victarian argues with some guards which escalates into a fight. Victarian easily kills the two guards in a barn and learns from one of them that Oris is dead and that the four generals of the Voraci army are fighting, it is also noted that Lord Kelborne is missing. After killing the guards the party flees Curta fearing the repercussions. They are pursued by 6 Voraci Horsemen which they defeat with relative ease. Victarian, Tariq, Dana, and Jhakri get medium war horses and they continue towards Heilsland. The party arrives at Heilsland and Victarian goes to sell the guard's equipment, the blacksmith is sceptical and threatens to go call the guards. Victarian and Smee then goes and sells 2 war horses and 3 riding horses for a total of 250 gold. The next day Victarian sells all of the armor and weaponry for a total of 150 gold at a different blacksmith. Princely Rumors The party heads to Woltroth exhausted and get a room in the Diving Seagull. Jhakri Asks for some information and learns that the prince is Visiting Aros. Jhakri is told that the prince is shuffling around the order of things. He also hears that the commander of Aros is gonna be ousted. Smee visits the Apothecary in Woltroth and it seems that the thief he spoke with earlier didn't hold his side of the deal. The party continues through Heiming, Polat, and Bogly with no significant events and then on the road to Fraskka Jhakri spots a Unicorn in the Woods which after some random antics by the party Bolts. The Party passes through Fraska and then in Werra Victarian gets his coin purse stolen by a child, Victarian throws Falice and murders the child in a single blow. Voraci guards come to see what's happened and thanks to Tariq, Victarian gets off at just the cost of 15 gold. Victarian learns that the prince is in town and is supposedly gay. The party discusses either assassinating or befriending by using his sexuality against him. At the end a knight in full plate armor enters the bar. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes